


Those Golden Eyes

by CWnerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Sex, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWnerd/pseuds/CWnerd
Summary: You and Jack has been friends for a while, and you have been in love with him for a while.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Reader, Jack Kline/You
Kudos: 13





	Those Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jack Kline fanfic. Let me know if you want more!

You and Jack sat down to eat some cereal. It was really late, and Sam and Dean were already asleep. Cas was out on some kind of hunt, and you and Jack were just bored.  
“So, wanna watch TV or something?” You asked him.  
“Oh, uh, sure.” He said. “Can I pick?”  
“Go ahead.”  
He took the remote and turned on porn.  
“Dude, you can only watch this stuff when you are alone!” You said, laughing.  
“Oh, sorry! I guess I just wish I could do that with the person I like.”  
“Who do you like, Jack?”  
“Not telling!” He said, giggling.  
Instead, he turned on some Hallmark movie. You didn’t mind them, but it was always the same story. Two people met, they couldn’t be together, but they got together anyways.  
“It’s like I’m the guy and the person I like is the girl. We can’t be together because she’s a human.” Jack said.  
“Oh, that sucks. I kind of like this one angel, but I doubt he likes me.”  
“Who is it?”  
“Not telling!” You responded.

You finished the movie, and then went to bed. You were thinking about what Jack said, how it was a human he liked. You hoped it was you, but you knew the odds were fairly low that was the case. You continued thinking, when you heard a knock at your door.  
“Come in”  
Jack opened the door and walked in.  
“Can we talk?” He asked.  
“Uh, sure.”  
He sat down next to you, closer than usual.  
“What’s up?” You asked.  
“The person I like, I don’t know how to tell them.”  
“Just say that you like them a lot or kiss them, make a move!” You encouraged.  
And with that, he kissed you. It was short but passionate, causing happiness to flow through your veins.  
“I love you.” He said.  
“I love you too.”  
He snapped his fingers, leaving both of you naked.  
“I don’t really know what to do.” He said shyly.  
“That’s okay, I’ll do the hard work.” You cooed.  
You began giving him a hand job, waiting for him to get hard. The sounds he made We’re driving you crazy!  
“Ready big boy?” You asked him.  
“Yes!” He begged.  
You slid it in slowly, giving him and yourself time to adjust.  
“This feels.....amazing!” He stated.  
“Just you wait. This is nothing!” You said.  
You began to bounce on him. He whimpered, moaned, and growled. “Wow! Ah-Ah! Don’t stop!” He screeched. “Don’t worry, I won’t! You’re doing a good job.” You cooed. As you expected, this turned him on. He liked being praised. “Can my good boy go on top? I’m tired.” “Y-Yes! Yes mommy!” He yelped. This turned you on. He flipped you over, pushing in and out. “Can my baby go faster for mommy?” You asked. “Of course I can mommy!” He yelled back. He picked up his pace, faster than ever. He was enjoying it so much his eyes lit up their golden color. “You have beautiful eyes honey! So pretty!” “Thank-Thank you mommy.” He was starting to loose his pace, meaning he was probably close. “No orgasms yet okay baby boy?” You said, flipping him underneath of you again. You pulled out and sat down in front of him, teasing his length. “Ah-Uh-Ah! Mommy please? I don’t think I can hold it!” He begged. “Not yet baby, if you do a good job mommy will give you a treat okay?” You encouraged. He nodded, and you kept teasing. “Can you help mommy?” You asked him. “Yes I can!” He said with excitement. He began rubbing you, breathing on you, and eating you. You were close so you stopped him. “Okay, time to have your orgasm!” You climbed on top of him and bounced again, until it was over. Eventually it was done.

You laid down on his chest after cleaning up.  
“I love you Jack.”  
“I love you too.”

You snuggled up to him, feeling his warmth.  
“You are so beautiful.” He praised.  
“And you are so handsome!” You said, bopping his nose.  
“So are we, a thing or, was this like a one time thing?” He asked. “Like, with Dean and his girls.”  
“No! This is REAL Jack! I really love you!”  
“Good, because I love you too.”

The next day, you woke up with Jack and got dressed before Sam and Dean so they wouldn’t see the two of you. You walked down stairs with Jack and ate some waffles that he cooked for you, sitting down watching some Scooby-doo.  
“Thanks babe!” You said to him.  
“No problem.”   
You cuddled with him until Sam and Dean came down.  
“We made waffles, because we have something to tell you.” Jack said.  
“What?” Dean questioned.  
“Me and Jack, we are together. We love each-other!” You told them.  
Sam and Dean stared at each other for a bit.  
“An neflim and a human?” Sam questioned.  
“Yep.”

*One month later*

You hadn’t been feeling well recently, and were a bit late on your period. You didn’t tell Jack about it though, you didn’t want to freak him out. You decided to sneak out to take a pregnancy test. You were nervous, but excited that you and Jack could raise a kid.  
You took the test, and it was positive! You were going to be a mom! You cried tears of joy, excited to tell Jack, Sam, and Dean. You bought a shirt for Jack that said ‘Newly Promoted Father’ on it, and waited for everyone to gather round for lunch.  
“Jack, I have a gift for you that I want you to open in front of everyone!”  
“Okay!” He said excitedly.  
He almost opened it, when you said, “Close your eyes!” to turn him around and put it on him.   
“Okay Jack, open your eyes and then turn around!” You said happily.  
He turned around, and Sam and Dean freaked. He read it, looked at you, then kissed you and jumped with joy.  
“IM GONNA BE A DAD!” He screamed.  
“Hell yeah!” Said Dean.  
“Congratulations!” Sam said.  
“So, is it a boy or a girl?” They asked.   
“I don’t know yet, I just figured out I was pregnant today! I was thinking Sam could find out and we could do a surprise cake or something.” You suggested.  
“Sounds good!” The boys all said at once.  
When Cas arrived, everyone told him and he hugged You and his ‘son.’


End file.
